Mistletoe and Candy Canes
by BlackCat46
Summary: Christmas one shot in Anubis house. Peddie-centric. Don't like it, don't read it. May have some OOC. Merry Christmas to all!


(I own only plot.)

Eddie was sat on the sofa in the living room, watching Transformers: The Age Of Extinction, eating a "Boy Sandwich" as Joy called them. He and Patricia had stayed at the school with only the caretaker, Victor, and the housekeeper, Trudy for the holidays. "Oh, my God... Bumblebee, no! Oh, my God, he's dancing!" Suddenly the set switched off. "Oh, no! What?!"

"What?" A British accent asked, innocently.

"Yacker! What?! Why would you do that?" Eddie yelled at his girlfriend.

"What have you got me for Christmas?" Patricia asked, impatiently.

Eddie stared at her. "You're joking. You're wondering what I've got you for Christmas?" He asked, calmly.

Patricia nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"And you _turned off the T.V. _because of it?!" He yelled in anguish, gesturing at the blank television furiously.

"What's going on?" A strict, dark voice asked.

"Nothing, Victor." Patricia smiled.

Eddie yelled "My Yacker just switched off Transformers!"

"And what is the problem?" Victor asked.

"It was the new one!" Eddie yelled.

"I see no reason to shout about that Mr Miller. Now keep the noise down."

There was a loud squeal and a chinking sound and and a loud thudding and a more gentle voice said "Uh, Victor? There's a bit of a problem...!"

The three left the living room to find the housekeeper hanging off the chandelier by her ankle, tangled in tinsel. "Whoa. Trudy, what happened?" Patricia asked, trying to contain her laughter as Victor retrieved the ladder.

"Don't ask. Victor, hurry up!"

Eddie took a photo. "You look hilarious! This'll be the perfect Christmas card, Trudes."

She rolled her eyes. "Someone doesn't want me to make him some Christmas biscuits." The flushed, dangling, incredibly dizzy woman told him, feeling ridiculous.

He gasped. "Oh, my God, no! Trudy, you're beautiful, kind and sweet and I don't know what we'd do without you! I'll do anything! I'll get you out, hold on."

Trudy laughed and Victor said "Get out of the way, boy."

Patricia moved Eddie away. "You just went ahead to butter her up, right?"

"She said she was going to make cookies! Wouldn't you want her down for those cookies? She makes the best cookies!"

"She actually said it to make you to make you do what she wanted. Anyway, back to the subject. What are you giving me?"

Eddie sighed. "I don't know. I haven't chosen."

"Well, choose quickly. You only have eleven days to decide." Patricia ordered, then stormed to her room.

He sighed. "Great. What do you get the girl who doesn't like anything?" He looked around. "Who am I talking to? And why am I still doing it?"

He went to put the telly back on. It wouldn't switch on. There was a note on it. He pulled it off and looked at it.

_Eddie._

_Haha, that's you told.  
>Stop trying to watch the<br>telly and get to thinking  
>of my present for this<br>Christmas!_

_Yacker. :)_

He sighed. "That's my Yacker. And no."

Victor walked in, looking like he'd been attacked by a tinsel store. "Who are you talking to, boy?"

"This note Yacker left." Eddie said, looking up at Victor. "Why do you look like you got mugged by a tinsel store?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Trying to decorate."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, a tinsel-covered housekeeper was about to go into her room to change when she heard soft sobs. "I can't believe him!"<p>

Concerned for the sobbing girl, Trudy knocked on the door. "Patricia? Could I come in?"

"No! I don't want to talk." Patricia called back.

Not really bothered by that, knowing she needed to talk, Trudy walked in and saw Patricia curled on her bed, crying and cuddling her toy dog. "Oh, lovely. What's wrong?" Trudy asked, walking over and sitting with her.

"Nothing special." Patricia sobbed.

Trudy sighed. "Come on, lovie, I know you better than that. What's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arm around Patricia.

Patricia sobbed "Eddie hasn't even thought about what he's going to get me for Christmas!"

"Oh, love. Christmas isn't about the gifts. It's about being with your friends and family, the people you love." Trudy told her.

"I know, but it's really bad! I mean... I've got him a box set of all the Avengers films and a diamond encrusted watch. And he doesn't even care enough to consider so much as a bar of chocolate!" Patricia sobbed.

Trudy sighed. "Aw. I see. But isn't it enough that the two of you love each other? Can't that be enough for you both? After all, at the end of the day, the two of you won't want material possessions. You'll want each other. And something to unwrap on Christmas day is nowhere near as special as what the two of you have. Be happy that you're together. You two have a spark. That spark will make Christmas special. Not a gift. Trust me, lovie." She smiled and gave her a hug, then dried her cheeks with gentle fingers. "Now, come on, sweetheart. We'll go make some biscuits."

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Dad. She's so special and I want to get her something to show her that." Eddie sighed, poking his food with a fork.<p>

"Well, what's wrong with a new necklace or some earrings?" His father, Eric Sweet, asked, confused by his son.

"I did that last year. I want to get her something really special, Dad. I want to make her feel as important as she is."

He shrugged. "Well, try to think. What does she like?"

"She doesn't. She likes metal music, she likes hating on other genres, but nothing else."

"Well, give her these. I got tickets for that band you two like. Vomiting Dogs, wasn't it?"

"Sick Puppies, Dad. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Christmas day dawned and Eddie Miller was dressed. He smiled at his reflection. "Okay, if this doesn't do it, nothing will." Eddie smiled, adjusting his hat. He had on a Santa suit, a Santa hat with a stick that held mistletoe poking out of the pom-pom and a small sack. He walked to Patricia's room and knocked on the door. "Ho ho ho!"<p>

Patricia woke up and opened the door. "What?" She asked, then she got a good look at him. "Oh, my God. What are you wearing?"

"Merry Christmas!" Eddie smiled. "Have you been a good girl?"

"You live with me, what do you think?" Patricia asked.

"Well, Miss Yacker Williamson, here's your present." He smiled, handing her the sack.

He left while she retreated to her room to open it. She looked into the bag, her heart pounding. She loved it when Eddie gave her surprises. Her excitement drained when she saw the gift. "Candy canes?" She whispered, looking at the bunch of sweets.

* * *

><p>"Come on, kiddies! Present time! And you, too, Victor!" The ever-cheerful housekeeper cheered.<p>

Everyone looked at her. "Trudy, please calm down." Victor told his housekeeper, looking very tired.

Patricia glared at her through sleep-blurred eyes. "I don't trust you. Too much energy at seven in the morning, you weirdo."

"It's Christmas. Now... Where's Eddie? Patricia, love, go find him."

Everyone had smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes and walked out. She knocked on Eddie's door. "Wake up!" She yelled. When she got no response, she walked in. She stopped dead at the siight of her boyfriend. He held mistletoe and a bunch of candy canes. "Trudy's looking for you." She told him, eyeing the mistletoe apprehensively. Her eyebrow raised at his grin.

"Who cares about her? Come here, Yacker." He pulled her in and kissed her. Breaking away, he whispered "Merry Christmas, Yacker." He handed her the candy canes and pushed her out.

"Happy Christmas, Slimeball." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

Christmas supper was on the table. Alfie was amazed. The table was extended through to the living room, so that everyone's families were seated comfortably with the residents. The housemother smiled kindly. "Merry Christmas to all!"

That was met with cheers. Suddenly, Jerome asked "Where are Eddie and Trixie?"

"Someone say our names?" Patricia asked, smiling.

They had matching Sick Puppies shirts and Converse to match Gerard Way's and black skinny jeans. Amber let out a shriek. "OMG, you two match!"

"Yeah, I guess we do." Eddie smiled and got sat down with his girlfriend.

Fabian asked "So you two are staying together?"

"Until he does something wrong."Patricia told him, with an evil smile at Eddie.

"Then, yeah, we're staying together." Eddie smiled. "After all, I never do anything wrong."

Everyone shared looks and laughed. Patricia laughed "Yeah, right."

"What? I never do anything wrong!" Eddie defended himself.

"The only thing you did right was with the mistletoe and candy canes earlier."

That made Amber scream. Still laughing, they tucked into the best Christmas dinner they'd ever had.


End file.
